warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sol
|VergGruppe=Hauskätzchen, Einzelläufer, WolkenClan, SchattenClan |Status=Lebend (Stand: Der verschollene Krieger) |Rang1=Junges |RName1=Unbenannt |Rang2=Einzelläufer |RName2=Sol |Rang3=Hauskätzchen |RName3=Harry |Rang4=Schüler |RName4=Sol |Rang5=Anführer |RName5=Sol |Rang6=Streuner |RName6=Sol |Familie1=Mutter |FName1=Asche |Familie2=Vater |FName2=Wilbur |Familie3=Schwestern |FName3=Efeu, Sonnenschein |Familie4=Bruder |FName4=Nebelchen |Mentor=Blattstern |lebend=Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, Der verschollene Krieger, Die Rettung, Jenseits des Gesetzes, Nach der Flut, Distelblatts Geschichte |erwähnt=Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Die letzte Hoffnung, Brombeersterns Aufstieg, The Ultimate Guide}} Sol ist ein großer, kräftiger, langhaariger, dunkelbrauner Schildpattkater mit roten, weißen schwarzen, braunen und hellen Schildpattflecken, einem breiten Kopf, blassgelben Augen, dichtem, glattem, weichem Fell, stumpfen Krallen und schlanken, straffen Muskeln. Er hat ein Gesicht, das sich zur Nase hin verjüngt, einen langen, weich geschwungenen Rücken und einen buschigen Schweif, mit buschiger Spitze. Außerdem hat er große, weit auseinanderliegende, pelzige Ohren, eine tiefe Stimme und einen dreifarbigen Kopf. Auftritte Staffel 3 ''Zeit der Dunkelheit :Sol wird von Distelpfote auf dem WindClan-Territorium gesichtet. Sie hält ihn erst für einen Löwen und ruft Ampferschweif. Diese erkennt schnell, dass er kein Löwe ist, sondern eine ganz normale Katze mit langem Fell. Sie meint, er könne kaum zum WindClan gehören, da er zu groß und kräftig gebaut sei. :Einige Zeit später wird er wieder gefunden, diesmal wartet er auf eine Patrouille. Als diese schließlich eintrifft - bestehend aus Dornenkralle, Mohnfrost und Beerennase - fordert er, zum Lager gebracht zu werden. Als alle im Lager ankommen, bittet Sol darum, aufgenommen zu werden. Feuerstern lehnt jedoch ab, doch Sol meint, er müsse etwas mit den Heilerkatzen besprechen. Blattsee, Häherpfote und Sol gehen daraufhin in den Wald. Der Reisende, wie er genannt werden möchte, erzählt den beiden DonnerClan-Katzen von der Dunkelheit. Fuchspfote und Eispfote lauschen dem Gespräch nach und müssen schwören, nichts zu verraten. Nachdem das Gespräch beendet ist, wird der Fremde wieder zurück zur WindClan-Grenze eskortiert. :Später suchen Distelpfote, Löwenpfote und Häherpfote ihn auf und finden ihn in einem verlassenen Zweibeinernest außerhalb des SchattenClan-Territoriums. Häherpfote fragt ihn nach der Prophezeiung und er scheint etwas darüber zu wissen. Die drei können ihn überreden, zurück zum DonnerClan zu kommen, doch unterwegs werden sie von einer SchattenClan-Patrouille gefunden und in deren Lager gebracht. :Dort angekommen fängt Sol an, Schwarzstern Fragen zu stellen. Der SchattenClan-Anführer gibt zu, dass er über das Leben am See nachgedacht hat. Sol bringt daraufhin den weißen Kater dazu, zu überlegen, ob er nicht etwas verändern möchte. Distelpfote, Löwenpfote und Häherpfote werden zu ihrem eigenen Territorium gebracht, während Sol beim SchattenClan bleibt, obwohl er ursprünglich mit ihnen kommen sollte. :Bei der nächsten Großen Versammlung erscheint der SchattenClan nicht, nur Schwarzstern und Sol tauchen auf. Schwarzstern erklärt, dass der SchattenClan nun nicht mehr an den SternenClan glaube und auch nicht mehr zu den Großen Versammlungen kommen würde. Lange Schatten :Er wird, nachdem Schwarzstern und Kleinwolke das Zeichen vom SternenClan, dass der SchattenClan wieder an den SternenClan glauben soll, empfangen, aus dem Lager geworfen. Später wird er von Distelblatt vom DonnerClan-Territorium verjagt. Sonnenaufgang :Er wird des Mordes an Aschenpelz von den DonnerClan-Katzen bezichtigt, nachdem Aschenfuß dem DonnerClan gesagt hat, dass sie ihn in dem Gebiet, wo Aschenpelz starb, in dem gleichen Zeitraum gesehen habe. Eine Patrouille, bestehend aus Brombeerkralle, Birkenfall, Distelblatt, Löwenglut, Haselschweif und Farnpelz, sucht ihn in dem großen Zweibeinerort nahe des Wassernests der Sonne. Sie finden ihn bei Charly und nehmen ihn mit zum DonnerClan. Dort wird er verhört, gesteht den Mord aber nicht. Löwenglut lässt ihn unter der Bedingung frei, dass Sol ihm und seinen beiden Geschwistern erzählt, wer ihr Vater ist, was dieser aber nicht tut. Staffel 4 Der vierte Schüler :''Folgt ''Fernes Echo :''Folgt ''Der verschollene Krieger :Sol kommt wieder in den DonnerClan, da Löwenglut ihn gefunden hat, wie als wäre er ein alter Freund. Anfangs heißt ihn niemand willkommen, nicht mal Feuerstern, bis er sagt, er habe Maulwurfpfote und Kirschpfote vor dem Fuchs gerettet, der sie attackiert hat. Vor allem Mohnfrost hat ihn nach diesem Ereignis sehr gerne, und Maulwurfpfote und Kirschpfote lassen sich Geschichten erzählen. :Später redet er den DonnerClan-Kriegern ein, sie sollten den WindClan angreifen, ehe dieser angreift. Die Katzen beginnen, ihm mehr zu vertrauen. Doch Taubenflug hört, wie Sol sich wegschleicht und den DonnerClan verrät, indem er eigentlich plant, das Vertrauen der DonnerClan-Katzen zu bekommen. Er und Kurzstern treffen sich mit einigen anderen Kriegern und bereden das Ganze. :Nachdem Distelblatt zurück im DonnerClan ist, berichtet sie, dass Sol den Hinterhalt plant, und dass sie diejenige war, die Maulwurfpfote und Kirschpfote vor dem Fuchs gerettet hat. Sol lässt sich im DonnerClan nicht mehr blicken. :Während des Kampfes treibt Distelblatt ihn in einen Tunnel, wobei er sagt, er hasse die Clans und den SternenClan und das Gesetz der Krieger, weil er wegen ihnen nicht gut genug war, ein Krieger zu sein. Distelblatt warnt ihn, dass er die Clans in Ruhe lassen soll. Er sagt, er könne es nicht versprechen und flüchtet. Die letzte Hoffnung :''Folgt Special Adventure ''Brombeersterns Aufstieg :''Folgt Mangas ''Der WolkenClan in Gefahr Die Rettung :Er wird von einer Zweibeinerin ''Harry genannt. :Er hilft Blattstern und ihren Jungen, vor der alten Zweibeinerin zu fliehen. Später schließt er sich dem jungen WolkenClan an. Blattstern benennt ihr eines Junges, Harryjunges, nach ihm. ''Jenseits des Gesetzes :Er erzählt Blattstern, warum er sich dem WolkenClan anschließen will: Seine Mutter hat ihm und seinen Geschwistern Geschichten erzählt und er hat ihr gesagt, er wolle zu den "Himmelskatzen", wie seine Mutter die Krieger genannt hat, gehören. Daraufhin beschließt Blattstern, Sol dabei zu helfen, ein Krieger zu werden. Zuerst stellt er sich sehr ungeschickt an, doch nach einer Weile zeigen sich geringe Fortschritte in seinem Training. Nach der Flut :Er taucht das erste Mal auf, als er Efeuranken für die Nester anschleppt. Sol fragt, ob das nicht prima wäre, all ihre Nester auszupolstern. Darauf schüttelt Blattstern den Kopf und sagt ihm, dass Efeublätter giftig wären und dass der Saft in ihre Augen rinnen könnte. Scharfkralle glaubt, er sei ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Doch Blattstern bittet ihn, dass er Sol noch eine Chance gibt. Sol will Echoklang beim Kräutersammeln helfen, doch Blattstern sagt ihm, dass seine Hilfe beim Säubern des Flusses dringend benötigt wird. Sol passieren öfter solche Dinge. Er wird gefragt, ob er geprüft werden will. Bei der Prüfung riecht Sol etwas. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es das Zweibeinernest war. Während Blattstern danach einen Spaziergang mit Echoklang macht, verschwinden ihre Jungen. Sol spielt den Unschuldigen und hilft ihnen bei der Suche. Die Jungen finden sie nicht, doch am Morgen beschwert sich Spitzmauszahn, dass Sol immer rein und raus gegangen sei und Blätter an ihm hinterlassen hätte. Später stellt sich heraus, dass Sol die Jungen entführt hat und sie dann zurückbringen wollte, um ein Held zu sein und zum Krieger ernannt zu werden. Doch dank Spitzmauszahn, der ihn verfolgt, fliegt er auf. Nach einem Kampf mit Blattstern wird er verbannt. Short Adventure Distelblatts Geschichte :Sol zeigt dem WindClan die Tunnel, mit deren Hilfe sie einen Überraschungsangriff auf den DonnerClan vorbereiten wollen. Allerdings werden sie von Efeusee und Taubenflug belauscht, was sie aber nicht mitbekommen. Sonstiges Wissenswertes *Der Name ''Sol bedeutet in Latein, Spanisch, Portugiesisch und Dänisch Sonne. *Sol basiert auf einer echten Katze namens Aslan.Erin Hunter Chat 5 *Harryjunges ist nach seinem Hauskätzchennamen benannt. *Außer ihm sind die einzigen Schildpatt-Kater Drosselflug, Schalenpfote, Rotschweif, Schnapper und Tannenzapfen. *Er ist auf dem Cover der amerikanischen Reprint-Version von Zeit der Dunkelheit abgebildet.Nachricht der Warriors Facebook-Seite Fehler *In Zeit der Dunkelheit wird er einmal mit einem braun-weiß gestreiftem Schweif beschrieben. *In Lange Schatten wird er einmal als gescheckt und in Der verlorene Krieger einmal als braun und schwarz gescheckt beschrieben. *In Der WolkenClan in Gefahr wird er einmal Soll geschrieben. Familie *Mutter: Asche *Vater: Wilbur *Schwestern: Efeu, Sonnenschein *Bruder: Nebelchen Character Art Sol.Kit.byCurly.png|Einzelläuferjunges Sol.Kittypet.byCurly.png|Hauskätzchen Sol.Apprentice.byCurly.png|Schüler Sol.Loner.byCurly.png|Einzelläufer Sol.Leader.byCurly.png|Anführer Sol.Rogue.byCurly.png|Streuner Sol.Kit.alt.byCurly.png|Einzelläuferjunges, alternativ (TUG/DSdW-Version) Sol.Kittypet.alt.byCurly.png|Hauskätzchen, alternativ (TUG/DSdW-Version) Sol.Apprentice.alt.byCurly.png|Schüler, alternativ (TUG/DSdW-Version) Sol.Rogue.alt.byCurly.png|Streuner, alternativ (TUG/DSdW-Version) Sol.Loner.alt.byCurly.png|Einzelläufer, alternativ (braun und schwarz gescheckt, getigerter Schweif) Offizielle Artworks TUG-Sol.png|Sol in The Ultimate Guide SolE.png|Sol auf dem Reprint-Cover von Eclipse Sol on Long Shadows.png|Sol auf dem Cover von Long Shadows Sol 2.png|Sol auf dem Cover von Der WolkenClan in Gefahr Sol.png|Sol in Der WolkenClan in Gefahr Sol.Manga.png|Sol in Der WolkenClan in Gefahr Zitate Quellen en:Solfr:Solru:Солfi:Solnl:Solpl:Sol Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:Katzen ohne Clan Kategorie:Streuner Kategorie:Einzelläufer Kategorie:WolkenClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Der WolkenClan in Gefahr Charaktere Kategorie:Distelblatts Geschichte Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Brombeersterns Aufstieg Charaktere Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Schüler